Pokemon: Kalos University
by TheAtomicRush
Summary: Legend tells of there being three chosen one's and when they come together, the universe will be destroyed. In the present Ash is being hunted down so Oak sends him to Kalos University to be safe. Things go well until Ash realizes that he is stronger than he thought. Too strong for his own good. And if he doesn't do something, bad things will happen. Smart/Aura Ash. Amourshipping.
1. Welcome to Kalos!

Kalos University Chapter 1

Delia POV

"Samuel!" Delia exclaimed.

"Delia, he found out." Professor Oak said grimly. "You need to go, now. Where's your emergency bag."

"Right here," she said as the pressed a button, opening a hidden compartment. A hot pink travel-sized backpack popped into view. Delia wasted no time in plucking it out and proceeding to pick out another backpack from behind it - this one blue and black with a Pokeball logo on it. "Here is mine and Ash's. Let's go wake him up…"

"No," Professor Oak said. "In a matter of time, he's going to figure out where you are and find you. Ash cannot be with you when that happens."

"But then where will he go?" Delia asked.

"He's eighteen, right?" Samuel replied. "Then he's old enough to go to university. Luckily enough, there happens to be a spot left for admissions at the university that I'm sending Gary to. I'll be able to get Ash in too."

"But…" Delia started.

_BOOM_. Thunder roared outside cutting her off.

"This is not up for discussion. He'll be safe there." Samuel said.

"Where?" Delia demanded

"I can't tell you. If you knew, the moment you'd be found he'd be found. Go now he's getting closer. Try to find them and warn them about what's coming." Samuel commanded.

Delia handed Ash's bag to Samuel and stared at him for a second before taking off to the car. As she pulled out of the driveway, she saw Samuel, waving at her grimly. A flier stuck out of his lab coat pocket. Kal… was all she was able to make out before she sped away.

The Next Morning

Ash POV

Five years. It had been five years since his victory at the Alolan League. He was proud of it, of course, he was, but in his eyes, he had gotten no closer to his goal. At the time, Alola was relatively unknown and remote. Not many people knew about it and, since it was the first Alolan League, not many strong trainers had attended, bar people like him, Hop, and Gladion. To Ash, winning the Alolan League was like winning the Orange Islands League. It was cool and all, but it didn't add much to his resume. After his victory, Ash had felt kind of hit a roadblock in his journey, with nowhere else to go. So he came back home. For good. He settled into Pallet Town. He joined Gary and started training under the tutelage of Professor Oak. Despite being a Professor, Oak had once been a champion. So that's how he spent five years. Training and learning nonstop. He and the Oaks had grown close, and Delia had even gotten a job as Professor Oak's assistant. Five years later, the lab was practically his second home. Ash even had a room next to Gary's that was used quite often. So you would think that his life was going great. Well, yeah. But there was still one thing that bugged him every night before he slept, every morning after he woke up.

"When's my next chance gonna be?" Ash thought as he woke up. "Hopefully soon." He slid out of bed and walked to the pillow that Pikachu was sleeping on. "Wake up buddy."

Pikachu simply turned around and continued sleeping.

"I know you're awake," Ash said. "C'mon. We've got to see Gary off before he goes to college."

This seemed to produce a reaction from Pikachu. "Pikaaa," Pikachu murmured sadly.

"I know, I know. I want him to stay too, but he has to go. This will let him live out his dream of becoming a professor."

Pikachu shook himself up and started 'getting ready' which Ash still didn't understand to this day.

Ash turned and walked to the bathroom. To his surprise, a pair of new clothes lay there for him. "Must be some special occasion he thought. He took off his shirt to pull the new one on. The new shirt was black and the jacket was blue with a black Pokeball logo on the lower left side. He also got a pair of light grey jeans and a black cap with a red Pokeball logo on it. After showering and putting the new clothes on, Ash stepped out, content with his new look.

Pikachu was waiting for him and they went downstairs. Gary was waiting for him.

"Well," Ash started. "Today's your big day."

Gary smirked. "You mean our big day?" You're coming with me Ashy Boy."

"I know and I'm gonna miss you a lot and ... wait, what?" Ash exclaimed.

"You heard me. You're coming with me." Gary responded. "Now hurry up or we're gonna miss our flight.

"But, what about mom, I have to ask her and get my stuff, and how did this happen so suddenly?" Ash inquired.

"Gramps pulled some strings," Gary responded. "Your mom's on an errand for Gramps but she knows about everything and even packed your stuff." Gary handed Ash a backpack (the one described earlier in the story). "Now, let's go. Gramps is already in the car. He also sent over your pokemon."

"To?" Ash asked, realizing that he had never found out where Gary had been going in the first place.

"You'll see once we get there," Gary replied. "Now let's go," Gary said as he started to the car.

"LAST CALL FOR ARTICUNO AIRLINES FLIGHT 223" The intercom blared.

Gary wasn't exaggerating when he said that they were getting late. After a tearful goodbye with Professor Oak, Ash and Gary had barely made it to their flight on time. Another thing that Professor Oak had failed to mention was the fact that they were flying first class. When Ash had confronted Gary about it, Gary shrugged it off like he did it all the time, which he probably did. But for Ash, flying on an airline was a rare occurrence let alone first class.

As he settled into his seat, Gary turned to him and said: "let's pick your classes now."

"What?" Ash asked. "Already?"

"Well, you are late," Gary explained. "And it's only for the first semester"

"Good point," Ash said.

"You have to sign up for four classes," Gary said, holding up a course catalog.

"Uhm okay," Ash said. "What's the difference between battling class and training class?"

"Battling focuses on, well, battling and training class is more about raising pokemon," Gary explained. "But you should take both."

"Okay," Ash said. "I'll take Pokemon Health in my A slot, Training 101 in my B slot, Battling in my C slot and … I don't know what to take for my last class. Any suggestions?" He asked.

"How about Specialized Combat," Gary suggested. "No matter what you do with pokemon, Its gonna be better if you're fit too. That's why it's recommended for everyone to take it along with Training 101. It would be especially helpful for you."

Ash thought of Greninja and realized that Gary was right. "Alright. I'll take Specialized Combat for my D slot."

"Okay," Gary said as he submitted Ash's course reflection sheet on his tablet. "On Monday and Wednesday, you'll have Pokemon Health, then Training 101. On Tuesday and Thursday, you'll have Battling 101 then Specialized Combat. Friday is a day for general meetings with the whole freshman class, which include group lessons, tournaments, and UC tryouts."

"The what tryouts?" Ash asked.

"UC," Gary repeated. "University Cup. The best of everything- battling, performing, etc. join each college's UC team. Then preach US team in each university faces off in certain challenges to earn points to win the UC. We're probably not gonna make it onto the team cuz we're freshmen, but we can watch cuz It'll help us learn for when it's our chance to join the team."

"You've got little faith, Gary," Ash replied. "I'm gonna make the team. Easy. And you'll be on the team with me."

Pikachu, who had stayed relatively quiet until that point, also cried in support of Ash. "Pika Pika!"

"Alright, alright. Imma catch some z's now. Its gonna be a long flight. You should do too." Gary said as he dozed off.

Soon, Ash too, found himself dozing off.

Ash jolted awake as the plane touched the ground. His brain was kind of fuzzy after landing so he barely remembered unboarding and going through baggage claim. The moment that bought him out of his trance was when he heard a stranger say "welcome to Kalos."

"Kalos?" Ash asked Gary as they rented a car.

"Yup. We're going to Kalos University." Gary exclaimed.

"I've been here before," Ash said as Gary started the car (a Lambo cuz Gary's filthy rich) and he climbed in shotgun. "Kalos was the first time I'd ever traveled alone. I learned a lot from it and I even got top 16 in the Kalos League." (AN I'm changing it cuz Ash was only like 12 at the time no way he could have even gotten close to the finals at that point in time.)

"Okay," Gary said. "We're about to arrive at orientation. It's for all of Kalos university the principal will give a speech and some other stuff will happen and then we'll get our temporary dorms. You won't be with me since you signed up late, but when we get our real dorm we can choose our roommates."

"Cool," Ash said. "How long till we get there?"

"We're here." Gary said as he got out of the Lambo. "Grab your Pokeballs. I have a feeling you'll need them."

Ash obliged as he got out of the car and grabbed his Pokeballs. He followed Gary to the battlefield/auditorium.

Soon after Ash and Gary arrived the principal walked out and greater the school. He introduced himself as Professor Sycamore, a man who Ash had heard of during his travels through Kalos, but never seen. Professor Sycamore gave the usual orientation speech about rules and whatnot, but afterwards, things got interesting.

"To kick this year off, our UC team captain, Trent, will battle whoever the last person to sign up for Kalos University." Professor Sycamore said . "Without further ado please welcome Trent and Ash to the battlefield.

"Told you you'd need them." Gary said. "My hunches are never wrong."

Ash sighed and walked down to the stadium.

"I shall referee this fight." Professor Sycamore said.

"So you're the guy who got in right before the school year started." Trent said. "I wonder how many strings you had to pull to get in. You probably failed to get in and had to pay off the University to let you in. You're just a half-baked trainer with nothing to show for himself. This will be easy. Go Talonflame" He said as he threw out a Pokeball.

Ash smirked. "Trent, was it?" He asked.

"Yeah" Trent said.

"I'm sorry" Ash replied, still smirking.

"For what? Your pathetic excuse of a life?" Trent provoked.

"No." Ash said. "Cuz you're about to get your ass whooped in front of ten thousand people. Serperior!" Ash called as he threw out his Pokeball. "Leaf storm!"

"Dodge it" Trent said.

As Serperior shot the leaf storm at Talonflame, Talonflame easily avoided it.

"Again." Ash shouted.

"Dodge again." Trent said and Talonflame dodged the leaf storm one more time.

"One more time" Ash shouted.

"Talonflame you know the drill" Trent stated as Talonflame executed another successful dodge. "I knew you were bad but this is truly pathetic. You aren't even a half-baked trainer you're just a guy with weak Pokemon. I haven't even attacked you yet and your Serperior is already tired. It has also used three leaf storms so your special attack is super low by now. Finish it with brave bird."

"Ever heard of a life orb? Or contrary?" Ash asked, smirking.

"Yeah," Trent said. "But why do they matter. You're gonna lose anyways."

"No I'm not." Ash said. "Dodge" Ash said as Serperior dodged the blow. "My Serperior has a life orb so it takes recoil damage but all his attacks are powered up. That's why he looks weak. My Serperior also has contrary so those leaf storms actually increased his special attack. And now, you're gonna eat his hidden power." Ash yelled as Serperior fired a brown beam at Talonflame. An explosion took over the battlefield and Talonflame fell to the ground and feinted. "You just got your ass whooped."

Trent screamed something along the lines of 'you just got lucky' and ran off.

To say that that battle had impressed Scyamore was an understatement. The Professor even have Ash and Gary a campus tour that ended with the dorms. Luckily, Ash's dorm was right next to Gary's.

As Gary went to check out his dorm, Professor Sycamore pulled Ash aside. "I am very sorry, but since you signed up late, we had to put you with the last remaining person: a girl. Professor Oak vouched for you though so I know nothing bad will happen. I would stick around, but I have other business to attend to, so see you soon." He said as he left.

Ash turned his attention to the door, sighed, took a deep breath and opened it to find a girl with honey blonde hair unpacking her things.

AN: Hey guys. Just got a bunch of inspiration out of nowhere and had enough time to do it so I came up with this story and wrote this whole chapter today. I'm really tired and it's late right now so the ending was kinda rushed but future chapters will be of better quality than this. If you haven't already, check out the other story I'm writing, Till the End its story is gonna be really good once it unfolds and even if you don't like Percy Jackson, it is an au that just used the characters so check it out. Anyways thanks so much for reading. If you appreciate me saying up till 1 to write ff please review cuz it means a lot to me. See y'all next time.


	2. Serena! And Red?

Kalos University Chapter 2

Gary POV

Gary slipped around the corner to find Ash talking to Sycamore. Gary wasn't nosy, it was just that his roommate wasn't there yet, and he was bored. He briefly heard Sycamore say something along the lines of 'see you soon' to Ash and then walk away. So much for finding out what was so hushed up between Sycamore and Ash. Gary would get it from Ash soon anyways. Gary was about to walk back to his room but he saw Ash open the door.

"What's wrong Ashy Boy? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gary teased.

Ash just stood there, pointing, gaping.

Gary rolled his eyes and walked over to Ash's vantage point and was genuinely surprised.

There stood a girl with honey blonde hair. Unpacking her stuff. That was impossible unless…

"She's your roommate?!" Gary exclaimed.

"..." Ash stayed frozen.

'Of course' Gary thought. That was what Sycamore had to tell Ash.

"Look, man," Gary said, pulling Ash aside. "She's a girl. She's your roommate. And she's pretty hot."

"Wha…Gary!" Ash exclaimed.

"Man up!" Gary said. "You're not ten anymore. You're going to walk in there, flirt, hook up, and bang… I mean date her." Not wanting to hear Ash's pathetic excuse, Gary shoved him in the room.

The girl, just noticing Ash's presence behind her finally spoke. "You just be my new roommate. I'm sorry that I can't greet you yet- my hands are full." She said, still rummaging through her stuff. "Uhm... actually... can you hold these for a sec." She said.

To Ash's horror, the girl proceeded to throw a stack of bras into his face.

"There," She said. "My name's Serena. What's yours?" She asked. And then she turned around. A look of pure horror crossed her face as she realized that she had thrown a stack of bras into a guy's face.

Gary smirked. He knew that it was time to exit. He knew his decision was right as he heard the girl, Serena, scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" as he walked out. Ash was going to have a fun time.

Gary walked back to his room.

"Yes, father," Gary heard from his room. Gary opened the door. A well-built boy with a red jacket and brown eyes was on the phone, talking to his dad as Gary perceived it. He allowed himself in and sat on his bed. The red-jacket guy was unfazed but noticed his presence. Gary could tell that he was observing his movements, cautiously. "Don't worry father I will find him. I will bring Ash before you. Then he will feel your wrath." The boy said and hung up.

Gary almost choked on his saliva. Gary didn't know much, but he knew someone was after Ash and Delia. That's why he had come to Kalos. And he had already been found. Or he was about to be. Gary knew he had to do something. Gary had to...

"Hey! I'm talking to you." The boy said, snapping Gary out of his thoughts "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Uhm... what conversation? Gary said as he pointed to the earphones in his ear that he had whipped out a couple of seconds ago.

"Shit," The guy said. "You hear all of it didn't you?" he asked as he walked over to the door.

"What do you mean I..."

_THUD._ The door slammed shut. "Could've fooled me, you only forgot the part where you plug them in," he said sarcastically. _Click_. The door locked and the man's body language changed. "This is going to take a while to... explain so sit down," he said dangerously.

Gary gulped and sat down. His and Ash's fates could rest on what happened in this 'conversation' here. "My name's Gary. Yours?" Gary said cautiously.

"Red," he said. Red stared at him for a good minute, seemingly searching his thoughts. Gary stared back, trying his best to seem confident.

Without warning, Red seemingly lost all his hostility and slumped onto his bed.

Ash POV

"So you're a guy," Serena said.

"Yea," Ash replied. Currently, they were both sitting on their beds, facing each other, trying to contemplate what had just happened.

"You're my roommate," Serena said.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"And you're cu..." Serena started and then immediately stopped as she looked up, her face turning red.

"And I'm..." Ash asked obliviously.

"Nevermind," Serena said quickly.

"Look," Ash said as he crossed over to Serena's bed and sat down. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Ash."

"I know," Serena said.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked.

"Your battle. I saw it with my friends. You mopped the floor with that guy and it was great!" Serena said dreamily. "And I'm Serena."

"I know," Ash said.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked.

"You told me before...well...that happened," Ash said sheepishly.

"Oh," Serena said blushing. "So, Ash I..."

_"WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THEIR FIRST CLASS, LEVEL-SPECIFIC ORIENTATION IS ABOUT TO START_" The intercom blared.

"I guess we have to go," Ash said as he walked out of the dorm

Serena sighed sadly and followed Ash out of the door. 

"Welcome to Pokemon Health. My name is Arianna Joy, but you can refer to me as Nurse Joy. I will be your instructor for this semester." Nurse Joy said. "Please get comfortable, as we are about to go over the freshmen orientation. The seats are organized by dorms."

Ash found his seat and sat down. Serena sat at the desk right next to his. To his right was Gary and a man in a red jacket whom Ash assumed was his roommate. Something had happened between them. Ash could tell by reading their body language. A skill of his. Gary was somewhat uncomfortable with and uncertain about his roommate. Ash made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"Okay," Nurse Joy resumed. "All of you are taking Pokemon Health and Training 101 in your first and second course slots. Your third slot is your specific pathway's introduction and your fourth slot is an elective. This class, Pokemon Health, teaches about the basics of caring for Pokemon. We will cover topics such as boosting the recovery of Pokemon, nutrition, beneficial berries and items, first aid and more. This class goes hand in hand with Training 101. Training 101 will teach you everything you need to grow with Pokemon. The class teaches primarily through a... project that lasts for the duration of the class. Your specific pathway class is geared towards improving your skills primarily in your pathway: such as battling, performing, etc. Your final class is your elective class as I said earlier. It will be further explained once you get there. On Mondays and Wednesdays you'll have Pokemon Health and then Training 101. On Tuesdays and Thursdays you'll have your pathway class and then your elective class. Fridays will be for group lessons, meetings, tournaments, special events, and UC tryouts."

"What's the UC?" A girl near the front of the room asked.

"Good question," Nurse Joy answered. "It stands for the University Cup. We compete with other universities in various activities that involve Pokemon. The better you place at each event, the more points our University receives. After that, the playoffs are held between the universities with the most points. The winner wins the University Cup. An honor usually reserved for our rival Shalour University. We are rivals but it is hardly a match. We get floored every time we face off. Maybe y'alls class has a chance but its gonna be a while until you're seniors."

"So only seniors can join the UC team?" Another guy asked.

"Not necessarily, but usually." Nurse Joy explained. "See, there's only one spot on the team for every event. So you'd have to be better than everyone else in your category to make the team. Except for battling. Since Trent, our captain has already been selected for battling, no battlers will be able to make the team."

"You say that Trent's the captain, so his spot is solidified, right?" Gary asked from beside Ash.

"Yes," Nurse Joy answered.

"Ash defeated him quite handily this morning. I think that Ash should have the right to try out for the UC." Gary finished.

"Uhm, I am .not the one in charge of the selection process."

"Who is then?" Gary asked.

"The captain," Nurse Joy answered flusteredly.

"What? The guy won't let Ash join cuz he got recked by Ash. That's totally not fair..." Gary started.

"Gary, chill," Ash said. He felt everyone's eyes turn to him.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Ketchum," Nurse Joy said. "I apologize for the predicament, but school rules come into play so you cannot try out for the UC team. I do expect many things from you in this class, though. And you can try out next year!"

"School rules?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Nurse Joy said.

Ash looked at Nurse Joy. Fear. She felt fear. And if Ash had to bet, it was coming from Trent.

"It's alright," Ash said accepting her earlier apology. "And I will try my best to fulfill your expectations." Ash made a mental note to figure out what was going on behind the UC scenes.

"Okay," Nurse Joy said. "I think I've covered everything I need to for today." She checked her watch. "We've got a few minutes before y'all have to go to training, so you can socialize."

"I'm sorry that you can't try out for the UC, Ash," Serena said.

"You can try out next year," Gary said in an attempt to make Ash feel better.

Ash looked at Serena, then Gary. "That's not it," He said, with a firm voice.

"So, are you trying out for the UC?" The guy in the red jacket asked.

Ash looked at him. He was doing something on his phone. He was trying to make it subtle, but Ash knew he noticed too. Out of everyone, this guy noticed. This guy was smart. Something was going on. Not just inside school, the fact that he was here in the first place. Why would Oak drop everything just to work out how he could send Ash to Kalos. And why did his mom conveniently suddenly have to go run an errand? Couldn't she have waited to see her son off? Something was going on. And Ash knew it. He just didn't know what. This guy could be a good ally. But he could also be an enemy. If Gary, his roommate, didn't seem to trust him, maybe something happened. Keeping this all in mind, Ash decided that he would trust him, for now.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Nice, so am I. Red," He said as he looked at Ash

Their eyes made contact. "Ash," He said.

"What? But Nurse Joy just said that y'all couldn't try out for battling." Another guy said. Apparently people had been listening to their conversation.

Serena piped up "This is Tierno, there's Trevor, Shauna, and Calem. We're friends from the same town in Kalos."

"Oh you're right," Red said. "We totally forgot. Our bad."

"You clearly did not forget, as Mrs. Joy just stated this," Calem said rather cockily. "Perhaps you are trying to do something sneaky, undercover?" He said, staring at Red.

Ash and Red ignored this statement much to the aggravation of Calem.

"So, Gary, who else is here?" Ash asked.

"May, Dawn, Cilan, and Misty," Gary said.

"Where's Brock?" Ash asked.

"He's working as an intern for some doctor," Gary said.

"Darn it, at least Iris isn't here. She's so annoying." Ash said.

"Yeah, I know," Gary said.

"Okay, class, please proceed to your second class." Nurse Joy said.

Ash looked over to Red. "Training?" He asked.

Red nodded.

"Let's go," Ash said. 

As Ash and Red got to the outdoor battlefield where training was supposed to be held Ash's jaw dropped. "Mr. Blue?" Ash asked.

Blue Oak turned and looked at him. "Hey, Ash," He said.

"I was gonna tell you, but I never got the chance," Gary said, huffing, as he had to run to catch up to Ash. "Dad asked Sycamore to let you in."

"Really?" Ash asked. As Gary nodded, Ash said, "Thanks a lot, but why pull strings to get me in at the last moment."

"Uh... I... Class is about to start," Blue said hastily.

That was not the response Ash had expected. Mr. Blue would always say something about his "favorite trainer".

Ash and Red took their seats, this time Red was next to Ash instead of Gary.

"Okay class," Mr. Blue said. "My name is Mr. Oak. Welcome to Training 101 your previous teacher must've explained all about this class to you. So, without further ado let me introduce you to the class project that we will be working on this semester." He gestured to a large, thin box with a tablecloth covering it. Mr. Blue grabbed the tablecloth and ripped it off to reveal rows upon rows of Pokemon eggs.

AN- Another chapter done! Serena got introduced and we got a bit of Gary POV. What is Red's master plan? Is he good? Is he bad? You'll find out soon. Pikachu wasn't included in this chapter cuz he was still sleeping in his dorm (he'll be there next time). And eggs. If you hadn't guessed yet, Everyone has to raise a Pokemon from scratch. Not much else I have to say but if you have any questions, PM me or include it in a review. Thanks so much for reading and see y'all next time.


	3. Eggs!

Pokemon: Kalos University

Chapter 3

Ash POV

Upon seeing the eggs the whole class broke into chatter.

"Eggs?"

"We're going to hatch them?"

"He's going to do some demonstration."

"He's gonna make us eat the eggs, run!"

Blue facepalmed. "I'm not gonna make you eat pokemon eggs. Seriously, how did some of you even get into this class? We're gonna hatch and raise them. What better way to teach you to train a pokemon than to train one?" He waited for a second and grinned and then grinned as he realized that he had everyone hooked. "I'm not really one for waiting so let's jump into it! Line up so I can distribute your eggs to you. Make sure you get here fast to get the good ones!" Blue said with a grin.

Ash smirked. He looked at Gary as Gary looked back at him. They both knew that Blue loved to save the best for last so they stayed seated. Red made a move to get up but glanced around and remained seated. Serena meanwhile jumped up at the thought of getting an egg. Ash realized that she was going to dash for one so he impulsively grabbed her hand. Serena looked at him. Ash realized what he had done as both he and Serena blushed.

"Dad saves the best for last," Gary explained.

"But he..." Serena started.

"To throw y'all off," Gary said. "He wanted Ash and me to get the good eggs but he had to give them out at random so he just put the best ones near the end."

"Oh," Serena stated.

"What tipped you off Red?" Ash asked.

"I always watch before I make a move," Red stated.

Ash looked at him. Was he trying to imply something? Ash then remembered the UC situation. 'I'm stupid,' Ash thought. He nodded at Red.

As the line started to lessen, Serena, Red, Gary, and Ash joined in line respectively. After a while, Blue handed Serena an egg with a white bottom and orange and red flames stacked on top of it. Serena looked really excited as Blue explained that it was probably a fire type. Blue grinned and waved as she walked back to her desk.

"Now then," Blue said still smiling. "Who's next?"

As Blue looked at Red, his smile faltered. Blue's mouth opened a little bit.

Red took matters into his own hands and asked: "Sorry to interrupt, but may I have my egg?"

"Oh, yes," Blue said as he handed Red an egg with a pinkish white bottom and a blue top. "The blue should signify that it is a water type, but I'm afraid, I've never seen ann egg like this one before. You won't know what it is till it hatches." Blue said, having recovered his smile.

Red left for his seat leaving only Ash and Gary in line.

"As for you Gary," Blue said handing Gary a blue egg. "I know what it is, and I know you'll like it, so get hatching!" Blue said grinning.

Gary grinned back. As he turned to leave Blue caught his hand.

"One more thing," Blue said. "About the guy that came before you."

This piqued Ash's interest. Ash saw the way Blue had reacted. Kind of like he knew Red.

Blue looked at Ash and then whispered something into Gary's ear.

Ash couldn't make out most of it, but halfway through, Gary's jaw dropped. Something was going on.

"I don't know for sure: It's just a hunch, but my hunches are usually correct," Blue said as he sent Gary off.

"Sorry for the delay, Ash," Blue said.

"No problem, Mr. Blue," Ash replied.

"Now, for your egg," Blue said. He looked over the table and realized that there were no more. "What?! This can't be possible. I can't believe that I got you into a University and forgot to prepare my own class." He said groaning. "Not to fear, I got an extra." He said producing a plain white egg. "But I don't know what it is and it seems like it hatches into something ordinary. I just found it lying in the woods. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, Mr. Blue, thanks anyways," Ash said as he took the egg and walked back to his seat.

"Okay," Blue said. "Now that you have all received your eggs, we will start hatching them. We'll be in groups of four. You are automatically paired with your roommate so both of you will find two more people. Once you have your group of four, you will be able to go anywhere in this forest and field behind me. So go get hatching!"

Ash turned to Red and Gary. They looked back. 'Good,' Ash thought. 'We've got our group.' As he turned to tell Serena about the agreement, Calem seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"Serena will be coming with me," Calem said arrogantly.

"Uhm, actually Serena," Ash said nervously. "Red and I need to talk about something and we thought that we'd..."

"Blah, blah, blah," Calem said. "Let's go, Serena." Calem grabbed her arm.

Serena flinched. "I have to go with Ash, Calem. He's my roommate."

Calem glared at Ash. "I suppose the dog will have to come with us."

"Calem, don't be so mean!" Serena said. "And I'm sorry, but Ash said he needed to go with Red so I'm going with him."

Calem tightened his grip on Serena's hand. "What's gotten into you? You know that you have to listen to me. So you're. Coming. With. Me." Calem said punctuating each word my squeezing her arm tighter.

Serena gasped. Ash looked down at her arm and realized that Calem had cut off the blood flow into her hand. Ash knew that Calem was a jerk, but this was too far. Ash hadn't said or done anything so far but that was about to change very soon.

"Calem," Serena gasped. "Please stop My arm..."

"Not until you agree to come with me," Calem said. "I've heard many stories about getting intimate in a forest and I wish to try it with you." He said with a sinister grin.

That was when Ash lost it. Ash drew back his fist and socked Calem in the nose."That was ten percent of my strength. Make another move, and you'll regret it." Ash glared at Calem. His nose was broken and bleeding.

"You...swine," Calem said clutching his nose.

A dull thunk seemingly came out of nowhere as Calem dropped to the floor. Behind him stood Red, adjusting his gloves as if nothing happened.

Noticing all of the stares directed at him, Red said "What?" He turned to Ash. "Can't get on the UC if you're in jail for murder. Even though he deserves it." Red said with a grin.

Ash smiled. Red was really beginning to grow on him. "Are you alright, Serena?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks for stepping in when you did," Serena said.

"So, what happened here?" Blue said walking up to them.

For the first time since Calem had gotten there, Ash looked around. They were the only ones there. Everyone else had already left.

"Calem tripped and fell on his nose," Gary offered.

"Sure, I'll take it," Blue said, amused. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hey, Nurse Joy, a kid fell on his face and knocked himself out cold. Could you check on him." He said and then put the walkie-talkie back. "He doesn't look like he'll be able to hatch his egg anytime soon, so I guess you can have it instead of the extra egg, Ash," Blue said picking up Calem's egg.

"Uhm, okay," Ash said, a bit surprised.

"Here," Blue said, handing Ash the egg. It was swampy green. "Now just give me that other egg," Blue said

Ash held it out for Blue to take it. As Blue touched it a wave of force repelled him.

"Ouch!" Blue said.

"Are you alright Mr. Blue?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Blue said recovering his wits. "I think it's best you take both of them."

"Really?" Ash asked.

Blue nodded. "Something powerful is in that egg. Now y'all might want to get going, or you'll fall behind."

Ash nodded and the four of them set out into the forest.

* * *

About half an hour later they had spotted a clearing in the forest.

"This should be good," Ash said as they walked to it.

As they got there, Ash looked around. There was a spring and a river. Simple, yet quite serene.

"Let's put these down, so we can talk," Gary said as he put the eggs down.

Serena followed suit. Ash put his green egg down. He looked at his white egg. He remembered what had happened when Blue had tried to take his egg. He warily put it down.

As Ash's hand left the surface of the egg a surge of pain ran through his arm. "Argh!" he exclaimed, picking it back up. He looked up to see Red wincing in pain too they made eye contact. They were silent for a good minute. Something powerful was in their eggs.

"So what's y'alls big plan to get into the UC?" Gary said, breaking the silence.

"She was lying," Red said.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Nurse Joy," Red said. "About the whole UC captain thing."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Gary, pull out your tablet."

"Okay?" Gary said, doing as he was told.

"U have the university handbook downloaded, right?" Ash asked.

"Ohhhh," Gary said. "I do." Gary started fiddling around with his tablet.

Everyone looked at Gary waiting.

"Here," Gary said after a while. "The UC rules. They say..."

Gary was interrupted by Serena yelping. Her egg had started to glow and she rushed over.

"What do I do?" Serena asked.

"Provide body heat," Ash said. "The baby needs to know that her mother is there."

Serena blushed and held her egg.

Ash heard Gary whisper in his ear, "That's my guy, make them moves."

Ash turned red. He considered smacking Gary, but he remembered the egg in his arm. Still feeling the pain in his arm from earlier, Ash decided against it.

"Shit," Gary said.

Ash regained focus as Gary rushed over to his glowing egg.

"Sooo..." Red said. "You gonna go?"

Ash turned to him. "What?"

"A certain someone I know said that you had to provide body heat to hatching eggs," Red said, his expression unreadable.

"Huh?" Ash asked before it hit him. Ash turned and found his green egg glowing. He had totally forgotten about it. "Shoot!" He said as he sprinted over to it. He heard Red sniggering behind him as he reached the egg and surrounded it while holding the other egg in his other hand.

A glow lit up the spring and no one could see for a second.

As it died down, everyone looked at Serena who had her eyes squeezed shut. She had an orange fox-like creature in her lap.

"Fennikin," it cried.

Serena slowly opened an eye and peeked at it. Seeing it, her eyes flew open. "Awwwwwwww!" She screamed happily.

Ash smiled. But it didn't last long as his and Gary's eggs started to glow.

Ash and Gary instinctively closed their eyes as another while light took over the area.

Ash felt the intensity of the light die down as he struggled to open his eyes.

"No way!" Ash heard Gary scream.

"He got a Squirtle didn't he?" Ash asked Red, his eyes still closed.

"How'd you know?" Red asked.

"He's been asking for one since we were thirteen," Ash said, finally opening his eyes.

Ash looked down at the Pokemon in his lap. It looked back up at him and fell asleep. Ash scooped it up in his other arm.

"Hey, Red, know what Pokemon this is?" He asked.

Red looked at it intrigued. "Never seen it before," He said frowning.

So Ash wasn't just stupid. This must've been some rare Pokemon.

"Gary," Ash said.

Gary looked up from his Squirtle.

"Know what this is?" Ash asked.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before," Gary said. "Let me check my Pokedex." Gary pulled out his tablet and scanned the Pokemon in Ash's arms.

"Pokemon not recognized." It said.

"So we have no idea what it is?" Ash said.

"Wait," Gary said as he did something with his tablet. "Here. Lemme scan it again."

Ash held it up as Gary scanned it again.

"Dreepy," It said. "The lingering Pokemon. Dreepy are exceptionally weak in combat, but once they evolve, they become exceptionally strong. Dreepy enjoys being thrown at opponents. It is a dragon-ghost type. This Dreepy has the Hasty nature and has the ability cursed body. It knows the moves Astonish, Infestation, Dragon Tail, and Sucker Punch."

"That makes sense," Gary said. "It must be from the Galar region. I just downloaded the Galar Pokedex on here."

"The Galar region?" Ash asked.

"A faraway region that we've recently came into contact with," Gary said. "I just wonder how it got here." Gary said.

Behind them, Red whispered to Serena, "Do you think Ash will be disappointed with a Pokemon that even the Pokedex called 'exceptionally weak'?"

"I hope not," Serena said.

"Yes!" Ash screamed. "We're gonna be so strong together, Dreepy!"

Dreepy ignored Ash and continued sleeping as Red and Serena sweat dropped.

"So all that leaves is my other egg and Red's egg," Ash said.

The group quieted down and looked at the eggs.

* * *

Ash yawned at the sun started to set.

"This is useless!" Red said. "We've been out here all day, lugging around these heavy-ass eggs, and if we try to put them down they shock us. And, they've decided to take their sweet-ass time to hatch."

Ash wasn't as vocal with his frustration, but he agreed with Red a hundred percent. On top of that, he was also carrying the sleeping Dreepy in his other arm.

"CRASH!" They heard the gong smash.

"I guess its time to head back," Gary said.

Ash and Red, still miffed, quickly grabbed their stuff and started to head out, when their eggs started to glow. Ash and Red nearly dropped them out of shock.

"Serena can you hold Dreepy for me?" Ash asked.

"Of course," Serena said smiling.

Serena walked up to drag Dreepy and their hands touched. Serena and Ash blushed as she walked away.

Ash and Red held on to their egg tight as their glow took up the meadow. 'The glow was much more intense than before,' Ash thought. Ash squeezed his eyes shut.

The intensity dies down after a while but Ash still struggled to open his eyes.

"Ralts,"

"Olu,"

Ash heard a voice in his head. "Hello, master."

* * *

AN: So the egg dilemma is over. Serena got a Fennikin, Gary got a Squirtle, Ash got a Dreepy, And the two other pokemon that were hatched were a Ralts and another Pokemon (I'm pretty sure most of y'all can guess who). It took a bit longer than I had expected as I forgot to save a chunk of the chapter that I had saved, but nevertheless I got it out. Next chapter I'll introduce most of their teams and give y'all two new POVs. Until then, review for any questions, comments and suggestions, and thanks for reading, it means a lot to me! See y'all next chapter!


	4. Ralts and Red!

Pokemon: Kalos University

Chapter 4

Serena POV

Serena trudged back to her room with Ash beside her. She yawned. It had been a long day, but a fun one. If this was how the rest of school would go, she knew that she would love is. She finally got to her room and threw the door open. She set Fennikin on the bed and slumped onto it. She looked up as Ash walked into the room tossing his new Pokedex up and catching it. He had his Dreepy in his other hand. Serena looked up and saw the jackal Pokemon on Ash's hand. It was white, just like the egg it had hatched from. It still had the black legs and ears that a regular Riolu would have but had all of the blue on its body replaced with white. Realizing that they hadn't scanned it yet, Serena took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Riolu.

"Riolu," It said. "The Emanation Pokemon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. Riolu is a fighting type and has the ability prankster. It has the nature Moody (Ik that it's an ability but it could fit as a nature and it ties in to the story). Its known moves are Quick Attack, Endure, and High Jump Kick."

"Hey Serena," Ash said walking over to the fridge.

"Hi Ash," Serena said smiling.

"Did it say that Riolu had High Jump Kick?" Ash said pulling out a bottle of ketchup.

"Yeah," Serena said.

"Whoa," Ash said. "That's crazy strong for a newborn Pokemon."

Serena gasped as Ash chucked the bottle of ketchup at the Pikachu sleeping on his bed.

Pikachu's eyes opened and he looked livid. Serena watched as he scanned around the room and found Ash leaning against a wall, smirking. Pikachu started charging electricity but as Ash gesture in front of him, Pikachu lost all of his hostility and pounced on the ketchup.

Serena let out the breath that she had been holding and smiled. Ash and Pikachu were clearly good friends that had gone through a lot together.

Ash took the now vacant bed and set Riolu on it and Dreepy on a pillow.

Serena took in a breath. She knew that she would have to start some conversation, or things would be really awkward between them. But she didn't know what to say. She was stealing glances at Ash and starting to worry when he spoke.

"Serena," Ash said. "You know we have room for our Pokemon, too?"

"Really?" Serena asked.

"What did you think that door was for?" Ash asked pointing to a door opposite the entrance.

Serena let out a nervous laugh. "A closet or a patio," She said nervously.

Ash laughed and jumped off his bed. Riolu followed suit and landed on his shoulder. Ash turned and took a look at his sleeping Dreepy and his Pikachu happily eating ketchup. He turned to Serena. "What are you waiting for, let's check it out!" He said smiling.

Serena smiled back and picked up Fennikin, following him through the door. 'He hasn't changed a bit' she said. 'And I haven't stopped liking him a bit she said with a goofy smile, her mind wandering to Professor Oak's Pokemon camp when she was younger.

* * *

Red POV

Red was chilling on the bed. Gary had left prematurely saying that he "had to get something", so Red had nothing to do. He looked over at his Ralts. It was on the bed next to him. It was focused on something as if it was meditating. Something was up with his Ralts. Pokemon speaking through telepathy wasn't unheard of, but it was usually a power reserved for legendary pokemon. And his Ralts had called him 'master'. The idea of calling his father appeared in his mind, but he remembered the last time it had happened. Red knew that Gary could show up any minute. But he wanted answers. And he needed to check in with his father about Ash. Two very good reasons. He sighed. Red stretched and hopped off the bed. The next moment, Ralts hopped onto his shoulder. Red had no idea how it knew that he was going, seemingly before he did, but he hoped his dad had answers. He grabbed his phone off the table and walked into the pokemon room.

How the University could afford this, Red had no idea. A huge high tech Pokemon room in every dorm. But Red wasn't complaining. It was really cool. He pulled out his phone and called his dad. His dad was busy so it could take a while to reach him.

'Might as well test this baby out,' Red shrugged as he pulled out his Pokedex. He looked at all of his Pokemon around the room and decided to start with his Charizard, it being his starter after all. He pointed the Pokedex at it.

"Charizard," It said. "The Flame Pokemon. Its flame grows hotter the stronger it becomes. It than melt rocks with its breath. Charizard is a fire and flying type and has the ability tough claws. It has the Adamant nature. Its known moves are Dragon Claw, Outrage, Roost, Flare Blitz, Dragon Dance, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, and Ice Punch."

Not stuff that Red didn't know, but Red did give it props for being accurate. He went to his next Pokemon.

"Espeon," It said. "The Sun Pokemon. The gem on its forehead enhances its psychic powers which it uses to protect its trainer. Espeon is a psychic type and has the ability synchronize. Its nature is Calm. Its known moves are Calm Mind, Psychic, Stored Power, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Zap Cannon, Trump Card, and Morning Sun."

Red knew everything that the Pokedex had said, but he figured that he could find out a bit more about Espeon using it. Like why Zap Cannon seemed to be so inaccurate and why Morning Sun never healed the same amount of health. Slowly smiling, he moved onto his next Pokemon.

"Tyranitar," It said. "The Armor Pokemon. It is always looking for a battle and will not flinch at anything. When angered, it can set off large, destructive earthquakes that can level mountains. Tyranitar is a rock and dark type and it has the ability and stream. Its nature is Adament. Its known moves are Stone Edge, Earthquake, Power-Up Punch, Fire Punch, Avalanche, Shadow Claw, Thunder Punch, and Crunch."

Red nodded. He had only brought three members of his core team, and brought two of his newer catches to train them. He scanned the first one.

"Golurk," It said. "The Automaton Pokemon. It was created by an ancient civilization to help protect people and Pokemon. If the seal on its chest is removed, its energy runs wild. Golurk is a ground and ghost type and has the ability iron fist. Its nature is Brave. Its known moves are Earthquake, Drain Punch, Focus Punch, Shadow Force, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Shadow Punch, and Dynamic Punch."

Red smiled. A good moveset. He could do a lot with that. He turned to the last Pokemon on him.

"Empoleon," It said. "The Emperor Pokemon. It can swim as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are strong enough to slice through and iceberg. Empoleon is a water and steel type and has the ability torrent. Its nature is Relaxed. Its known moves are Aqua Jet, Surf, Drill Peck, Flash Cannon, Steel Wing, Ice Beam, Toxic, and Agility."

Red grinned. His two new catches were great additions to the team. That just left him with the last Pokemon he had on hand. His Ralts. The one that he wanted to scan the most. As he moved to the Pokedex, a voice interrupted him.

"Red," It said.

Red looked at his phone, and then back at Ralts. Red sighed. Ralts would have to wait.

"Okay guys," Red said to his team. "Tomorrow we have our first battle class so let's rest up for it.

All the members of his team cheered with their respective cries and walked back to their areas.

The Pokemon room was truly impressive. When he had arrived, there were six blank pods for each Pokemon. Each one had a pedestal with a Pokeball slot in front of it. Just place the Pokeball on the pedestal, and the pod would transform into a paradise for that specific Pokemon with food, water, shelter, berries, and training material all included. It was truly spectacular.

He was brought out of his trance by the same voice from before.

"Red?" It asked.

Red picked up the phone.

"Hello, father," Red said.

"No need to be so formal around me, Red," His father chuckled.

Red loosened up a little. "Hey dad," Red said smiling.

"Now that's better," His dad said. "How was your first day?"

"Well there was something...weird that happened," Red said.

"Like what?" His dad asked.

"Well, for our Pokemon Training project, Mr. Blue gave us eggs to hatch," Red started.

"Did you say Mr. Blue?" His dad asked.

"Yes," Red said.

"Blue as in..." His dad asked.

"Oak," Red said. "Why?"

His dad took a pause and then said "Nothing."

Red knew that his dad wasn't telling his something, but he didn't press on. If his dad didn't tell him something, there was a reason.

"So I got my egg, and it hatched into a Ralts, but its hair was blue instead of green," Red said.

His dad seemed surprised by this. "It must be a shiny Pokemon. They are very rare Pokemon with alternate colorations. They can learn moves that a regular Ralts couldn't," His dad explained.

"That makes sense," Red said. "But there's another thing about it. It was telepathic. I think he called me master."

There was a long period of static. "I don't think I know anything about that," His dad said.

Red sighed. It was worth the try though.

"But I might know who would," His dad said.

"Really?" Red asked. "Who?"

"You have specialized combat, tomorrow, right?" His dad asked.

"Yeah," Red said.

"Your teacher might know more," His dad said.

"Thanks, dad," Red said. "On the...other..., I've met Ash. It helps that my roommate is close to him. I have helped him quite a bit, and I'm getting pretty close to him."

"Good," His father said. "You know how important this mission is to..."

"I know dad," Red said his eyes turning dark. "We need to secure Ash. Then we can get our revenge on him for what he did to us. I shall not fail,"

Thump. It was quiet, but Red could still hear it. No doubt it was Gary. Red took a step towards the door and then stopped. Red had caught him last time too. The first period bell had saved him from making up an excuse. Red really didn't want to go around making up excuses. That wasn't his mojo. Gary probably didn't have enough balls to do anything about it anyways. For all Gary would know, Red didn't know that Gary had been eavesdropping on him. Making up his mind, Red turned his back to the door.

"I've got to go dad," Red said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," His dad said. "Bye, Red,"

"Bye dad," Red said as he hung up.

He took one last look at his Pokemon. They were all asleep, except Ralts, who was meditating. Noticing Red's gaze, Ralts opened its eyes and looked back at Red with a curious gaze.

Suddenly, Red felt like he couldn't wait until specialized combat.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, another chapter done. We gat a bit of Serena and Red POV. I know Serena's was a bit short, but I haven't really figured out how to use her in this story yet. Once I do, expect much larger chapters with more development for her. Now Red is the opposite. I know almost exactly what I want to do with him and he will be one of the main focuses of this story. We found out a bit about Ralts and Red and his father's plan. I also put out all of the details about Red's team. I wanted to do everyone's team in this chapter, but It took a lot longer than I expected so I'll finish next chapter(in about 2 weeks). With that, I want to know what y'all think of Red now. Review to tell me, or for any questions or comments in general. Thank you for reading and see y'all next time.


	5. Battle Class - Ash vs Red!

Pokemon: Kalos University

Chapter 5

Ash POV

It was indeed amazing, the Pokemon room. It made Ash kind of jealous. He wished that there was a thing like that for humans. He turned and looked behind him. Serena was on her side of the room setting up the habitats for her Pokemon. Ash snatched his Pokedex out of the air and threw it back up. He had been toying with the device ever since Blue had given it to him. He turned back to his team and looked at them. The Pokedex fell back to him and he caught it without taking his eyes off his Pokemon. He spun the Pokedex on his finger and walked to his Pokemon. He gripped the Pokedex, stopping the spinning, and held it up to his Charizard.

"Charizard," It said. "The Flame Pokemon. Its flame grows hotter the stronger it becomes. It than melt rocks with its breath. Charizard is a fire and flying type and has the ability drought. It has the nature modest. It has the moves Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Inferno, Solar Beam, Roost, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane, and Fissure."

Charizard turned to look at him and growled. Ash smiled. "Yeah I'll use you in battle class tomorrow," He said. Charizard grunted, seemingly satisfied. Ash turned to his next Pokemon and held his Pokedex up to it.

"Sceptile," It said. "The Forest Pokemon. It is able to slice through thick trees, but it does not, instead protecting the forest. Sceptile is a grass type and has the ability lightning rod. It has the nature hasty. It knows the moves Leaf Blade, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Swords Dance, Leaf Storm, Leech Seed, Protect, and Drain Punch."

Ash looked up at Sceptile. He was lounging in a hammock between two trees in his habitat with his twig in his mouth. He had one eye open, watching over the rest of the room. Ash flashed him a grin which Sceptile nodded to. Ash turned to the final Pokemon he had on hand, one of his new catches and scanned it.

"Gengar," It said. "The Shadow Pokemon. Gengar is known to be very mischievous and loves playing jokes and casting curses. However, has been known to be loyal to a trainer who treats it well. Gengar is a ghost and poison type and has the ability shadow tag. It has the nature timid. It knows the moves Shadow Ball, Sludge Wave, Hex, Dazzling Gleam, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, and Nasty Plot."

"Shit!" Ash said taken off guard. He hadn't expected Gengar to have such strong moves and utility. Ash smiled slowly as he thought of the power and utility that Gengar gave him. He could use Gengar in two different ways. As an attacking beast with Nasty Plot, Shadow Ball, Sludge Wave, and Dazzling Gleam against squishy opponents, or use Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Nightmare to outlast tanky opponents. Plus the fact that Hex became super strong with status conditions. Ash was full-on grinning after thinking through all the possibilities. "Battle class is gonna be fun," Ash said turning to Gengar. Gengar cried out in enthusiasm grinning. 'Whoever faces us is gonna be in for a wake-up call' Ash thought, the grin still on his face.

"Ready to call it a night?" Ash heard from behind him.

Ash turned to see Serena standing with her habitats set up. "Yeah," He said. "Let's go."

* * *

Ash grunted as he took his seat. He was early, which was pretty uncommon. Ash chuckled to himself. He was up all night for this. The match against the so-called captain had not satisfied him enough. So he sat in the stadium as students trickled in, just waiting for his battle. He took a sip out of his smoothie. He wasn't really a smoothie guy, but Serena had made it and he couldn't refuse it. He was glad he didn't because it was really good.

"Yo," A voice rang out from behind him.

Ash turned to see Red walking up to him. "Sup," Ash greeted. "Where's Gary."

"Getting ready," Red replied. Red hopped over a chair and took a seat next to Ash. "How much does he spent on gel a month?"

Ash laughed.

"No really," Red said smirking. "I'm seriously worried about him. Has he sold his soul to the gel demon?"

"Haha veery funny," Gary said sitting himself down on the other side of Ash.

Suddenly, the stadium lights went out.

Whispers broke out in front of them, speculating about what happened.

Ash looked to Gary.

"Nothing's wrong," Gary said. "It's just our teacher."

"Raihan," Red said.

Ash could see Gary's eyes flicker to Red, suspicion flaring.

"Welcome," A voice echoed through the stadium. "I will be your teacher for this semester of battling 101. And I..." Spotlights suddenly appeared and went wild randomly traveling around the stadium. "Am Raihan." he finished. The lights settled on the middle of the stage revealing a man in his twenties. The man, Raihan, snapped a quick selfie.

"Uhhh," Ash said. " Is he supposed to be like this."

Gary nervously chuckled. "I guess you could say that he's quirky. But he's good at what he does."

Raihan looked around the room. "Today, we will be judging your battling ability, so pick two p people to battle by the end of the class. One Pokemon each. I'll be coming around to observe y'all. So go battle!" he cheered before snapping another selfie.

At this the class hopped out of their seats and quickly started fighting.

"So who's fighting who? Ash asked.

"I can battle Gary anytime I want so we'll both get a shot at you," Red said. "I'm gonna find someone to fight and by the time I'm back you better be ready," he said to Ash, turning and walking away with a mock salute.

"So," Ash started. "You ready?"

"He'll yeah," Gary said grinning. "Go Electivire!" Gary shouted, pulling out and throwing a Pokeball. Gary's Electivire appeared on the field. Ash held up his Pokedex and scanned it.

"Electivire," It said "The Thunderbolt Pokemon. The tips of its tails generate electricity, which shock opponents on contact with over 20,000 volts. Electivire is an electric type and has the ability motor drive. Its nature is lax. It knows the moves Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Zap Cannon, Dynamic Punch, Teleport, Iron Tail, Earthquake, and Seismic Toss."

"Motor Drive," Ash said. He smirked. It was his chance to try Gengar out. Ash plucked Gengar's Pokeball off his belt and tossed it up. He wound his hand back. "Go!" Ash caught the Pokeball midair and threw it onto the battlefield.

"New catch?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"I'm offended that you underestimate me so much," Gary replied in mock betrayal.

"I don't," Ash said. "You can start."

"Okay," Gary said. "Teleport."

"Nasty Plot," Ash replied.

Electivire vanished into thin air as Gengar concentrated and boosted its stats.

"Earthquake,"

Electivire appeared behind Gengar and fell to the ground with a large thump, causing the ground to shake.

"Take it," Ash said.

Gengar grimaced as the Earthquake ran over him.

'Electivire's gotten much stronger,' Ash thought. 'I need to get him to sleep.' "Shadow Ball followed by Hypnosis," Ash said.

Gengar formed a ghostly sphere in his palm and launched it at Electivire.

"Counter it with Zap Cannon," Gary said.

Electivire's tails charged up electricity into a ball and released it into the incoming Shadow Ball. The moves collided and a small cloud of smoke washed over the battlefield. Ash smirked. "Nightmare," Ash said.

"What?" Gary said. "You can only use Nightmare if the opponent is..." He faltered as the smoke cloud started to fade.

"Sleeping?' Ash said cockily. "Well Electivire is, soooo... too bad for you I guess."

The smoke cloud cleared showing a sleeping Electivire crying out in agony from the Nightmare and Gengar standing next to him laughing.

"Finish with Dream Eater," Ash said.

Gengar stopped laughing and closed his eyes, draining the energy from Electivire's nightmare. Electivire stumbled in his sleep and fainted while Gengar got his energy back, looking as good as new.

"Well," Gary said returning his Electivire. "That Gengar is sure something. But how did you make Electivire fall asleep?"

"Gengar is the shadow pokemon," Ash said. "So I had it hide in the shadow of its shadow ball and pop out and use Hypnosis right before the explosion."

Gary chuckled. "I wouldn't expect any less from you, Ashy-boy. I guess we'll have to have a rematch sometime."

"Any time Gare-bear," Ash said. He turned and saw Red watching their battle. "Already finished?" Ash asked.

"Long ago," Red said. "My opponent was so weak, Espeon could've beaten him with her eyes closed. You could say I want a real battle and you don't seem like you'll disappoint."

"I sure hope I won't," Ash said as he returned Gengar.

"That's what I want to hear," Red said. "Go Charizard!" Red grabbed a Pokeball off his belt and threw it onto the field, a stong-looking Charizard materializing.

Ash grinned. This was gonna be fun. Ash pulled out his own Pokeball. "Go Charizard!" Ash said.

"Actually," Gary said with a calculating gaze. "I think I'm gonna stay and watch this one. My next match can wait."

"As will I."

Ash turned to see Raihan walking up to them.

"That was a pretty impressive battle y'all had," Raihan said. He turned to Ash. "Very nice strategy from you." Then he looked over to Gary at his side. "And your Electivire was quite strong. Another of those Earthquakes could have won you the match. So I'm interested to see this match."

"Well then," Ash said. "You can start."

"Dragon Dance," Red said.

Red's Charizard roared and focused, increasing its attack and speed.

'Darn,' Ash thought. 'My Charizard doesn't have any stat-boosting moves so if I stall with something like Roost I'll get punished. I need to play aggressively.'

"Dragon Pulse," Ash said.

Ash's Charizard stored up draconic energy any blasted a beam at Red's Charizard. A mini-explosion occurred and Red's Charizard came out of it damaged, yet stronger and faster.

"Rock Slide," Red said.

"Dodge," Ash commanded.

Red's Charizard flew down and kicked up a chunk of earth. It wound back and threw a massive punch into the boulder, shattering it into multiple pieces that flew toward Ash's Charizard in an arc.

Ash's Charizard took off into the sky and started weaving through the falling boulders. Soon enough one hit it, followed by another. Ash's Charizard spun out of the collision and crashed into the ground.

"Nice," Red said smiling. "Finish it with Outrage."

Red's Charizard got a feral look on its face and lunged at Ash's Charizard, filled with draconic energy.

Ash smirked. "Check. Inferno!"

Ash's Charizard lifted its head out of the rubble and spewed a blast of flames into the incoming Charizard. Red's Charizard collided with the flames and flew backward. Red's Charizard struggled up, clearly weaker than before.

"Tch," Red scoffed. "Inferno isn't very accurate, but it burns the opponent if it hits. You took advantage of Outrage going straight for your Charizard and burned mine. Impressive."

"I try," Ash replied nonchalantly.

"But you forgot that Outrage is a multihit move," Red said smiling.

Red's Charizard took off and flew at Ash's Charizard so fast, that it was almost invisible.

"Jump back and Dragon Pulse," Ash commanded.

Ash's Charizard lept back and fired another beam of draconic energy at Red's Charizard. Red's Charizard took the beam and crashed into Ash's Charizard. Ash's Charizard flew backward and crashed into the ground.

"Earthquake and cover the jump with Rock Slide," Red commanded.

Red's Charizard flew to the ground and landed with a loud thud, creating a mini-earthquake in the stadium. It shook the whole stadium causing other classmate's pokemon to faint and everyone in the room to stumble and fall down. Having ended all other battles, all eyes in the room were on Ash and Red's battle.

Ash's Charizard reacted without Ash's command, quickly leaping into the air to narrowly avoid the Earthquake.

"Hurricane," Ash commanded.

"Finish the Rock Slide before the Hurricane hits," Red said.

Ash's Charizard pulled back and flapped its wings multiple times creating a mini-hurricane, before launching it at Red's Charizard with one final large flap, while Red's Charizard kicked up a chunk of earth and punched the shards of rock over the incoming Hurricane. The Hurricane hit Red's Charizard as rocks started raining down on Ash's Charizard. The sheer power of the Hurricane blew back many spectators. Red's cap flew off into the stands and his vest came undone, revealing his black undershirt, but he held his ground.

'Charizard can't dodge these rocks forever and Red's Charizard might break out of the Hurricane before it faints,' Ash thought. 'I have to finish it now.'

"Charizard weave towards the Hurricane," Ash said.

"Break out of the Hurricane," Red said grunting.

Ash's Charizard wove through the falling boulders, as Red's Charizard struggled against the Hurricane.

As Ash's Charizard reached the Hurricane, Ash uttered his last command. "Blast Burn!" he said.

Red's eyes widened. "Out of there, now!"

Ash's Charizard charged up and unleashed the largest spew of flames it could. Red's Charizard flew out of the Hurricane, only to meet with the incoming Blast Burn and fly back through the Hurricane and crash into the wall creating a large explosion. A couple of boulders found their mark hitting Ash's Charizard, as it fell to the ground, obstructed by the smoke from the explosion.

The smoke from the explosion cleared after a good minute, giving Ash a chance to check his surroundings. No one was left standing in a twenty-foot radius from him. Raihan was panting, helping up a struggling Gary to his left. Behind them were numerous collapsed students. To the right, a couple close by students had been pushed back to the edge of the stadium, surely knocked out. The students who went back to the stands after finishing were the only ones not drastically affected. But as the smoke fully cleared, Ash looked at the one thing that mattered. His Charizard slowly raised out of the crater, struggling up. Across him, Ash saw Red with grit teeth watching his Charizard crawl out of the stadium wall. As both Charizards stood, they grunted, staring each other down, each waiting for the other to give it and fall. But neither would.

'Shit,' Ash thought. 'I know that I've been training with Oak, but...' he examined the collateral damage 'but I didn't think that I was this strong. And Red too?' He questioned.

The Charizards continued to stare each other down. As time ticked by, slowly their remaining strength drained. Ash's Charizard fell to a knee, while Red's Charizard fell onto his hands.

"Charizard!" Ash and Red cried.

Both Charizards stares turned into slight smiles of understanding, both of them knowing that themself and the other were out of energy. The ground shook one last time as both Charizards fell simultaneously.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, another chapter finally done. I'm sorry it took so long but I had end of the year exams and had to study for them(and still have to). But on the bright side, summer is coming up and I'll probably be able to update more so yay! So we got to see more battles and I had this Ash and Red one planned out since the beginning so tell me what y'all think. I don't have much else to say so thank you for reading, review for questions or comments, and see y'all next time!


	6. Assassination 101

Pokemon: Kalos University

Chapter 6

Ash POV

"Nice battle man," Red said, smiling. "To do that to my Charizard? You're really strong.

"Right back at you," Ash said. "My Charizard's favorite pass time is bullying legendaries. You're really strong too."

Ash walked up to Red and Red followed suit. Their Charizards, having just gotten up, mirrored their trainers' actions. The pairs clasped hands in a show of good sportsmanship and Ash couldn't help but feel that this was the start of a new journey; a new adventure. Nothing could ruin this moment of optimism and hope. Until the man that was supposed to teach the class started bawling like an overgrown baby.

"Why!" Raihan cried.

"Uhh, teach, you okay?" Red asked.

"No!" Raihan wailed. "That was a magnificent battle. One of the best I have ever seen And I always take pictures after the best battles I see to remember them for the rest of my life. But your spectacular battle broke my even more spectacular phone." He resumed wailing leaving those who were still standing after the intense battle, well, awkwardly standing.

"Don't worry," Gary said walking up to Ash and Red. "Raihan is a great guy and an even better battler. He's just,,, quirky. At least, that's what dad says."

"... I see ..." Ash said looking at the sobbing form of Raihan.

"Let's go," Red said. "Class is about to end soon anyway."

* * *

"This must be it," Gary said, stopping at a door.

"Specialized Combat," Ash read off the top of the door.

"Well, ladies first," Gary said gesturing to Serena.

"Thanks," Serena mumbled, stepping through the door.

Ash frowned. Serena had been unusually quiet after coming back from class in the morning. Come to think of it, Ash hadn't even asked her what class she had taken. It was just a hunch, but Ash thought that the mystery class was what was behind Serena's shift in demeanor. Ash didn't want to pry and didn't want to try to figure out more as he wanted her to tell him when she was comfortable with it. So he couldn't really do anything now except try to cheer her up. On that slightly depressing note, Ash walked into the room.

The specialized combat room was actually quite large. It seemed small, though, doe to the sheer amount of people present. Thousands of people sprawled across the floor of the room. It could have been mistaken for a large gathering or event such as a concert. What gave it away was the walls of the room. More specifically, what was on the walls of the room. More specifically, what was on the walls of the room: weapons. Tons of them. From the standard pistols and combat knives to rifles to heavy artillery to armor. The further Ash went, the more strange and rare weapons he saw. Swords, bows, arrows, spears, axes, and daggers started appearing. Ash could even swear that he saw a staff in the mix but couldn't find it a second time for some reason.

"Are you sure we didn't sign up for Assassination 101?" Gary half-joked.

"They never said what the specialized meant," Red shrugged.

Ash was usually one for conversation, but he decided to step away from this one. After all, he really wanted to check up on a certain honey-blonde.

"How're you feeling?" Ash asked, approaching Serena.

Serena turned around and looked at him. Ash looked back at her. "Good," She said after a minute.

'Liar,' Ash thought but didn't let that seep into his expressions.

"If this is your good, I'd hate to see your bad," Ash mused, deciding to keep it light.

Serena choked out a laugh before putting on a half-smile.

"But seriously, cheer up," Ash said. "I don't know what happened, but don't let it ruin the rest of your day for you. I mean, if this class is what I think it is, you can shoot Caleb in the balls and see me tick 'slicing Gary in half' off my bucket list.

Serena stopped for a second, before smiling genuinely.

"Thanks, Ash," Serena said. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Ash asked.

"There, silly," Serena said pointing to a wall.

Ash's gaze followed her arm and saw a door hanging out in the middle of the sea of weapons, with people slowly trickling in. Ash felt confused for a second. He didn't know how he had missed it on his first sweep around the room. Ash looked around the room one more time. Sure enough, multiple doors were situated through the room. Either Ash was tripping, or the doors had just appeared out of thin air.

Ash was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt himself being pulled towards a door. He looked forward to see a smiling Serena pulling him through the crowd. Ash smiled. It seemed like she was feeling a lot better.

"Ouch Ash," Gary said in mock hurt as the pair neared Gary and Red. "Choosing a girl you've known for two days over me."

"I'd find a conversation with someone who didn't even know English more interesting than another one with you," Ash said nonchalantly.

Ignoring Gary's groans of 'pain', Ash looked past him to see Red, who seemed quite out of place. Red was fidgeting and nervously tapping his foot, overall seeming quite apprehensive which was out of place for the usually calm and collected Red. Ash, who usually had a hard time sensing what Red was thinking easily sensed this. Ash followed Red's gaze toward the door in front of them. 'What could be behind there?' Ash thought.

Ash opened his mouth to try and speak to Red but the door opened and Red disappeared, closing the door behind him.

"Oi," Gary called from behind him. "Stop ignoring me you dick!"

Ash turned back towards Gary. And then continued turning, finally stopping at Serena, much to Gary's dismay.

"You know how they're probably going to teach us fighting with weapons right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Serena said.

"What weapon are you going to learn?" Ash asked.

"I heard from someone that they assign you your weapons," Serena said.

"Oh, really?" Ash asked.

"Guys," Gary said.

"Yeah," Serena replied to Ash.

"Then what weapon do you think you'll be assigned to learn?" Ash asked.

"I'm here too," Gary said.

"I honestly don't know," Serena said, continuing to ignore Gary.

"I know what Gary's going to get," Ash said trying to hold back his smirk.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"What?" Gary asked, temporarily forgetting all of his anger.

"A mop,"

"A MOP!"

"There was a mop?"

"Yeah," Ash said replying to Serena's question.

Serena looked from Gary to Ash and then back before putting a hand to her face to attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Why do I have to get a mop?!" Gary asked angrily."

Ash turned to Gary for the first time in that conversation.

"To wipe all the blood Imma spill off the floor," Ash said, walking through the now opened door behind him.

* * *

As Ash closed the door, he saw the retreating figure of Red walking through another door and a man in familiar clothing in the middle of the room.

The man was wearing a blue suit with black pants and shoes, but what did it for him was the hat. Across the man's head was the signature blue hat that signaled one thing: an aura guardian.

"Riley?" Ash asked.

"It's Mr. Riley to you now," The man said with a smile. "How have you been, Ash"

"Good," Ash said. "I suppose that you are an official Aura Guardian now."

"Yeah, and that's why I came here," Riley said.

"Really," Ash asked.

"Yeah," Riley said. "The number of Aura Guardians is at an all-time low. That's why the limited number that we have are scouting for potential new trainees. Lucky thing I found you here. Specialized Combat class is actually just a front for finding people with strong affinities with aura."

"Like me?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Riley said. "I came here specifically for you, Ash."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find me?" Ash asked.

"I traced your aura," Riley said. "It was especially easy to find since your aura affinity is super high. Higher than most trained Aura Guardians, in fact."

"Really?" Ash asked. "You can do that with aura?"

"Yeah," Riley said. "The higher the affinity with aura, the more people can do with it. Most people can't do much with it, but you can easily do a lot. For example, if you observe someone closely you are able to tell what they are thinking on a high level, right?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "How did you know?"

"It's a basic skill that anyone with training and a higher than average aura affinity can do," Riley responded.

"Oh," Ash said. "So that's how I can understand Pikachu and my closest Pokemon, right?"

"Exactly," Riley said. "You're actually a lot smarter than you had let on when we first met."

"I probably am a lot smarter than I was when I was twelve," Ash said nervously thinking about how immature he had been back then.

"Anyways, we didn't come here to discuss about aura," Riley said."

"Oh," Ash said slightly dejected.

"Don't fret," Riley said. "Stay after class with your Riolu and I'll tell you more about it."

"How did you know I had a..." Ash started.

"Aura," Riley said calmly, with a hint of a smirk. "Bring him with you."

"Let me stop by my dorm after class to get him then," Ash said. "And I'm sure Pikachu would take a break from eating ketchup all day to see you."

"No need," Riley said. You'll need your Pokemon for this class too anyways."

"We will?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Riley said. "That's what I was getting at until you interrupted me."

"Oh sorry," Ash said.

"Anyways," Riley started. He walked to a wall and produced a large stick out of a latch. "Specialized Combat is a class in which you learn to fight with weapons alongside your Pokemon." Riley handed the stick and a gold medallion to Ash.

Ash looked at the stick. It seemed like an unusual weapon, unless... 'The bamboo staff I saw earlier!' Ash thought. Ash gripped the staff and spun it. For a noob, he did surprisingly well. The staff spun smoothly and he didn't even hit himself. Pulling the staff back into a resting position, nestled on his left arm, Ash shifted his gaze to the medallion. A sword was inscribed onto it.

"What is this for?" Ash asked.

"Follow me, and I'll explain it to you with everyone else," Riley said.

"Okay," Ash said.

Riley turned around and walked to the door which Red had just disappeared through. Ash took one last look at the medallion and then proceeded to follow Riley through the door.

* * *

Ash opened the door to see a room larger than the one he had been in previously, but smaller than the first room that everyone had been packed into. There were also a lot less people in the room. Everyone in this room also was now equipped with some kind of weapon, just like Ash was. Ash scanned the room to see Serena and Gary sitting in the front with Red a seat away. 'They must have gone through another door,' Ash thought. As Ash made his way towards the group, he looked over, trying to catch a glimpse of their weapons. Red had a bow in his arms and a quiver of arrows in his lap and still wor the look of apprehension he had on before. Ash wondered why Red had been given a bow and arrows instead of a much more modern sniper rifle which would be a lot easier to use, but Ash decided not to doubt Riley. Serena was clutching a sort of briefcase which must have contained some sort of weapons. Ash made a mental note to find out about it sometime before whatever they were doing started. Lastly, Gary was also clutching some kind of stick, but he was trying his best to hide it. As Ash approached the group and took a seat between Red and Serena, he finally realized what it was.

"Oh my gosh," Ash said trying his hardest not to burst out in laughter. "You actually got a map didn't you?"

Gary grumbled something indistinguishable while Serena started quietly laughing.

"Am I a psychic or what?" Ash asked no one in particular.

_'No, you are an aura user,'_ An oddly familiar voice rang in his head.

Ash looked up to see Riley walking up to the front of the class, looking at him with a knowing smile. 'Must be another aura thing,' Ash thought. Ash turned to Red.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Ash asked.

"I'm meeting the weird man after class to talk about my Ralts," Red said, still on edge.

"Really?" Ash asked. "Me too!"

"You need to talk about my Ralts too?" Red asked.

"No," Ash said rolling his eyes. "I'm meeting with him after class too."

"Oh," was all that Red said an Ash decided to leave the conversation at that.

Riley approached the front of the room and cleared his throat, making all noise and conversation including Serena's giggles and Gary's groans of protest die down.

"Welcome everyone to Specialized Combat," Riley started. "A class that will teach you to fight alongside your Pokemon using weapons. Your weapon that you will be using and earning for the rest of the year has been handed to you alongside a medallion. The medallion tells you your position."

"Position in what?" Someone asked.

"Our... activities," Riley said. "In this class, we don't apply our class through tests, but instead use five versus five team wargames. Your medallion tells you your position for these wargames. In addition, the best performing students in these wargames will automatically be allowed onto the UC team as these wargames are going to be the newest UC event this year."

"So..." Ash started.

"...that means..." Red continued, his apprehensiveness suddenly forgotten.

"WE CAN JOIN THE UC TEAM?!"

* * *

AN: Hey guys its been so long and I am reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaly sorry. I actually had a lot more stuff to do over the summer and even when I could write, I found it hard to, for both of my stories with writer's block and whatnot. I am back though and am currently writing this at midnight because I promised myself that I wouldn't sleep without publishing this chapter. During my hiatus, I got a lot more ideas and planned this story out more. I also have written most of the prologue to the new story that I have started and it is really long (for my writing (7000+ words)) and I really like it so it will probably be out next week so check it out when it comes because I think you guys will really like it.

On another note, I have introduced aura into the story which will be really important for it and the 'wargames,' will be pretty important/fun too. I have a pretty cool idea for them and they will be coming next chapter. Ash and Red are also going to meet up with Riley after class so we'll see how that goes, and Ash and Serena's relationship has developed a bit. Thank you so much for all the support you guys have shown for this story, so far, review for questions or comments, and I'll see y'all next time (or hopefully sometime next week for my new story). Thanks so much and thanks for bearing with me over the large wait! - AtomicRush


End file.
